


Supergirls

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LuNa - Freeform, Memories, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post Break Up, Ron - Freeform, draco - Freeform, focus on ginny, ginny is a strong woman, ginny/harry mentionned, harry - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, they're all just mentionned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Tout le monde a envié, puis éprouvé de la pitié pour Ginny dans le monde sorcier. Personne n'a essayé de se mettre à sa place. Et elle était seule.(Songfic "Supergirls" d'Anna Naklab ft Alle Farben & Younotus)(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Supergirls

Ginny Weasley ne vivait plus. Elle se contentait d'exister.

_And then she'd say_   
_(Et ensuite elle dirait)_   
_That nothing can go wrong_   
_(Que rien ne peut mal tourner)_

Personne n'avait tenté de se mettre à sa place lorsque Harry l'avait quitté pour vivre une vie heureuse avec celui qui était censé être son ennemi numéro 1, Draco Malfoy.

_When you're in love_   
_(Quand on est amoureux)_   
_What can go wrong?_   
_(Qu'est-ce qui peut clocher?)_

Ginny savait que Draco était son opposé. C'était un ancien serpentard pur, il était blond aux yeux gris, était très riche et fils unique d'une famille aristocratique. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle déprimais encore plus

_And then she'd say, "It's okay_   
_(Et ensuite elle dirait "C'est bon)_   
_I got lost on the way_   
_(Je me suis perdue en route)_

Ginny savait, et avait toujours su qu'Harry l'avait épousé pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui plutôt que par vrai amour. Elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres pour lui. La sœur de son meilleur ami. Existait-il sur terre un statut plus pitoyable ?

_But I'm a supergirl_   
_(Mais je suis une supernana)_   
_And supergirls don't cry"_   
_(Et les supernanas ne pleurent pas")_

D'ailleurs Ginny avait pardonné à Harry de l'avoir trompé. Elle avait admiré intérieurement Draco pour avoir su aimer Harry quand elle n'arrivait plus à le faire. Elle avait écouté Hermione lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que d'autres hommes n'attendaient qu'elle, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait calmé Ron qui avait voulu faire souffrir Harry. Elle avait remercié Luna de ne rien écrire sur elle dans son journal, même si cela lui faisait baisser ses ventes.

_And then she'd say, "It's alright_   
_(Et puis elle dirait "Tout va bien)_   
_I got home late last night_   
_Je suis rentrée tard à la maison la nuit (dernière)_

Si Ginny Weasley repensait à tout ça c'est parce qu'elle assistait au mariage d'Harry Potter, son ex mari et celui de Draco Malfoy, descendant du bras droit de Voldemort, ennemi de Potter. Oh, elle n'avait pas été conviée non. Elle l'observait juste de loin. Pas d'une curiosité malsaine, juste pour.. Savoir comment réagissaient les gens. S'ils pensaient un instant à la jeune fille qui avait été la victime des tromperies d'Harry Potter. Celle qui avait passé ses nuits, seule, à se demander pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

_But I'm a supergirl_   
_(Mais je suis une supernana)_   
_And supergirls don't cry"_   
_(Et les supernanas ne pleurent pas")_

Et quand on lui demandait parfois comment elle allait, elle répondait qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle espérait qu'Harry et Draco seraient heureux. Qu'elle allait reprendre une petite vie normale. Que ce soit devant les journalistes ou ses amis, elle se contentait de faire un faux sourire. Mais chez elle tard dans la nuit, Ginny Weasley ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle s'allumait une cigarette en se demandant pourquoi. Mais Ô non jamais, une larme ne coula sur sa joue.

_But I'm a supergirl_   
_(Mais je suis une supernana)_   
_And supergirls don't cry"_   
_(Et les supernanas ne pleurent pas").._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
